Integrated circuit (or semiconductor device) authentication is becoming more and more critical for cloud and mobile applications. Due to the proliferation of computing devices (e.g., laptops, tablets, smartphones, etc.), applications and systems that operate or otherwise manage access by such computing systems seek to ensure proper identification of the computing devices that attempt to gain access. Further, in any communication session, one device typically seeks to ensure it is actually communicating with the entity that the other device purports to be. This can be accomplished via providing at least one integrated circuit in a computing device with a unique authentication code. That is, during initial communication or access steps, the authentication code can be obtained and verified to confirm the identity of the computing device seeking access or connection.